


head over heels

by mirukoswife



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Mentions of semi-public sex, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirukoswife/pseuds/mirukoswife
Summary: She’s so in love with her that it hurts, that she can feel it like a physical pain sometimes when Rei just looks at her and realizes that all she’ll ever want is to be by her side.





	head over heels

Sometimes she wakes up in the early hours of the morning and doesn’t allow herself to go back to sleep. It leaves her tired and more blearily eyed than usual for the rest of the day, but it’s worth it for those few hours spent in Asuka’s embrace. She would bury her face into the crook of the taller girl’s neck, fingers tracing a pattern onto her bare back, and move her lips against the soft heat of her girlfriend’s skin. Would indulge in the content and smug knowledge that Asuka is hers. 

 

Once in a while (admittedly more mornings than naught) the smugness would give away to something more heated and she’ll find herself sighing into Asuka instead as their legs entangle, and she rocks herself slowly on Asuka’s thigh. Rei’s fingers will drag down the curve of her back, brushing the auburn strands away as Asuka slowly wakes. She’ll raise her head to silence the annoyed mumbles that the other might direct towards her and slowly trace circles around one of Asuka’s nipples until it stands stark against her cupped breasts.

 

Rei loves that she can shut Asuka up like this, kissing her deeply and slowly. That she’s the only one who gets to hear her sleepy moans and gasps as Rei moves her onto her back and trails slow open mouth kisses down to her chest before continuing her onslaught. Asuka is still a little insecure about the differences in their breasts, even now that they’re adults, but she doesn’t understand why. Rei loves that that she can fit her lips around Asuka’s nipples so easily, flicking her tongue against them languidly, teasingly, even as her hips keep steadily pressing against the other with rising urgency. It’s hard to keep her hands away from Asuka’s chest, from any part of her truthfully. 

 

She’ll allow Asuka to slide her hands up her arms, or down her sides, or anywhere else as long as it doesn’t get in her way. These mornings aren’t about getting off herself— Rei just wants to pleasure Asuka. 

 

She could probably get off just knowing that Asuka surrenders to her in any case, loving how the redhead goes plaint under her smaller hands to do as she wants even as Rei slips her hands lower to part tanned thighs and rub her fingers against the slit that always seems to already be wet by the time she gets to it. She’ll hide her smile against the smooth skin of Asuka’s sternum, pausing to kiss and nuzzle against her and work her finger into her almost tortuously slowly. 

 

The way Asuka gasps out her curses and grinds up against her palm those mornings are so cute. It’s nothing like the strangled noises, and rising blushes Rei manages to coax out of her when they’re out somewhere together and she’s unable to stop herself from moving her hand into Asuka’s lap to tease her through her panties until she’s turned on enough to finger her under whatever table they’re sitting at, or needy enough to spread her thighs for her right in the movie theatre. It’s sweet and soft, and her girlfriend looks so open and vulnerable that Rei can’t help but to touch and finger and kiss her until all it takes is teasingly circling Asuka’s clit with a thumb to make her sigh out a moan as she cums. 

 

If the sight of Asuka’s sleepy post-coital smile makes Rei immediately want to make her orgasm again and again, it’s Asuka’s fault.

 

Other mornings though- 

 

Other mornings Rei brushes kisses down the sleeping Asuka’s jaw and cuddles closer into her arms. She’ll press their naked bodies together and feel as though her heart will melt from how happy she is to be able to be the one who sleeps and wakes beside Asuka. When the two of them both properly wake up, she’ll show that happiness towards her girlfriend in a similar way, knees to the ground and cheek pressed against the inside of the girl she loves’ thigh.  

 

Rei is the one that is undoubtedly in charge, the one who holds out her hand to the taller girl without looking but confident that she’ll obediently intertwine their fingers. Rei is the one who is seen as the calm one, the rational one, the levelheaded one in their relationship. 

 

Rei also thinks she’d rather die than not be the one that Asuka directs those soft, disarmingly adorable smiles towards in those early mornings. She’s so in love with her that it hurts, that she can feel it like a physical pain sometimes when Rei just looks at her and realizes that all she’ll ever want is to be by her side. 

 

One day she’s going to tell her that. Going to cradle Asuka’s hand against her cheek and lay bare the depth of their love for her. What she would do for her. What she would do to her. How there’s nothing else, she would possibly want or need for as long as they’re together. 

 

Because in the end, no matter what else happens, as long as she has Asuka, all is right in the world. 

 

One day. Not now, not during their slow mornings where she takes Asuka apart and puts her back together with her fingers and tongue and kisses. Rei hopes every press of her lips against her skin tells Asuka how much she adores her. Hops that Asuka knows that every time she tells Rei she loves her, she feels that love like a wound healing in her chest.

 

Rei never realized how sappy and gay she is until Asuka came along.

 

**Author's Note:**

> basically im just the embodiment of the ending op for part 5 jojo


End file.
